User blog:Avatar XIII/The Flesh vs Sanic 4
Haha, I don't know what reality is anymore. Let's write a battle! ---- Battle cards pending GO! 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Can’t beat me now cause Sonic’s going first! Prepare for death Flashie. I’m putting you in a hearse I’ve heard worse from Rouge, she has big boobs Knuckles’ hands are too big to fit into her- 'Knuckles the Echidna:' Hey! What the fuck? Why you gotta rat me out like that? Stupid stork, you’re a twat, you brat! When I’m done with you, you’ll go splat I’m gonna go tell Amy you called her fat 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Not if I tell her first! runs away 'Miles “Tails” Prower:' Ok, that plan doesn’t make any sense at all Why would Sonic make himself take the fall? Something here doesn’t add up. Maybe I should call- 'Knuckles the Echidna:' Figures he wouldn’t want to face me. Dude has no balls 'Miles “Tails” Prower:' Coming from the guy who isn’t even an assist trophy 'Knuckles the Echidna:' Grrrr, I’m angry but I don’t know what rhymes with trophy My intelligence is a catastrophe? 'Miles “Tails” Prower:' That’s not how you pronounce it. 'Knuckles the Echidna:' Who cares? I’m the coolest! 'Shadow the Hedgehog:' Actually, that’s me. Who do you think you’re fooling? When my game was released, all the ladies started drooling I’m so edgy, I split atoms with my schooling! Uhhh, thinking of these is getting kinda grueling... 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Hey! You’re that faker! You’re here for Amy, you can’t take her! 'Shadow the Hedgehog:' Too late, she’s already on my spiky hedgehog laser! 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Amy, how could you betray me like this? 'Amy Rose:' Sorry Sonic, Shadow’s black stick is way more thick He’s quick, and I’m a chick that clicks with slick ricks I kick and lick bricks. It’s my schtick! Thwip! 'The Flash:' Wally, close your eyes! You’re too young to hear this stuff Who knew this delicate flower liked it so rough? 'Kid Flash:' You kidding? I can’t get enough 'The Flash:' The fuck is wrong with you? You need to see a shrink? 'Kid Flash:' No way! Hedgehog porno is kind of my kink 'Jay Garrick:' Ok, I’m too old for this shit Call me back when you’re done being sick 'Kid Flash:' Wait, before you go, I have something to say If I want to get with Knuckles, does that make me gay? runs away Maybe my feelings were too much for Jay 'The Flash:' Don’t worry Wally, Flash is here to save the day You see, in life there’s the birds and the- 'Barry Benson:' Bees! Barry B Benson brings belated bee burns Bunching bitches buzzing briskly breaking ferns 'Impulse:' Crash! That didn’t start with a B! Get out of here you fuck, yuck, get away from me! 'Barry Benson:' Become beautiful but berate bold Barry Benson? Barely bury Barry before buying blows bloat blessing! 'Amy Rose:' Oooh, you have such a way with words Barry Show me your big thing so we can get scary 'The Flash:' Okay! Hey, she was talking to me! 'Barry Benson:' I disagree. She wants the bee! 'The Flash:' Let’s race! First one to the finish line get’s the spike! Silly little bee, go take a hike! 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Now you’re speaking my language. Let’s go you dykes! I’m that fastest thing alive, just like my bike! 'Barry Benson:' Bee movie trailer, but every time I win, I get a kite 'Miles “Tails” Prower:' I just do not understand this fight 'Knuckles the Echidna:' Then lemme see if I can explain this right Tails, we’re about to have a battle of great plight And the winner of the race gets into Amy’s pipes (Ew.) 'Shadow the Hedgehog:' I’ve been betrayed! Time to reclaim what’s mine I’ll show you fakers why I’m scarier than R.L. Stine! Anyone else want to challenge my shrine? 'Kid Flash:' Ah what the hell, might as well beat my best time 'Shadow the Hedgehog:' Stay out of this. Only animals allowed No one’s seen a sword as long as mine since Cloud! 'Kid Flash:' I’m an animal too! Homo sapiens are loud! Call me Vegeta, cause, you know, I’m so proud? 'Impulse:' I’m not gonna be moded, I’m getting an Impulse to race! Alright Amy, prepare for me to sit on your face! 'Amy Rose:' Aww, how sweet, you boys are so romantic I haven’t had this much fun since I fucked Sanic 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' You slut! 'Amy Rose:' Hey! Don’t judge me! 'Sonic the Hedgehog:' You slut! 'Miles “Tails” Prower:' I’m gonna sit this one out, this is a little too much I don’t wanna see Amy get double dutched I’ll officiate since everyone else is out of touch Maybe when this is all over, you’ll call me Mr. Clutch Alright, on your marks, get set- 'The Flash:' Wait! Someone needs to wave the checkered flag You can’t get from the start to finish, you frag! (Frag?) Well, I can’t say the other word, or I’ll be put in the slammer Gotta avoid giving Avatar XIII the good ol’ fandom ban hammer! Anyways, we still need a flag waver And Amy’ll need a shaver ;) Who’s gonna do it? 'Shia LaBeouf:' Do it! 'Shadow the Hedgehog:' A cannibal! There’s only one way to fight him off You guys race for the V while I turn him into drops 'Jay Garrick:' comes back That don’t make a lick of sense, but okay I’ll be the flag waver for you boys today! 'Kid Flash:' Thanks Uncle Jay! 'The Joker:' All of you go away Fin Winnerrrrrrrrrrr? Sonic the Hedgehog The Flash Knuckles the Echidna Kid Flash Miles "Tails" Prower Jay Garrick Shadow the Hedgehog Impulse Barry Benson Amy Rose Shia LaBeouf The Joker Category:Blog posts